Infierno
by Unmasked Tomatoes
Summary: The blood-splattered man shouted to the empty streets, only receiving silence as an answer. A smirk slowly crept across his face as he staggered along the abandoned shop lined roads in hopes of finding someone else's blood to rain upon himself.


**Warning: Death, blood, etc. Yandere!Spain  
>Turn back while you still can.<br>Read on... If you dare.**

* * *

><p>He watched with a crazed expression as her body fell to the ground, craving to see it happen again, maybe even in slow motion. He turned to the man at her side, whom was screaming profanities in a foreign language. Raising his arm to make the blow to his head, he estimated how much blood would spray on his face after the final scream with the poor man's last breath. He angled his axe just right, causing it to shine in the moonlight before making contact with flesh and dirtying it with crimson liquid, only to be licked right off of the weapon after a sick cackle.<p>

"Delicioso," he purred to himself, slinging his axe over his shoulder before walking out of the alleyway, giving a last glance to the bloodied couple on the ground. He smirked at the expressions of mortifications forever imprinted on their cold faces.

"Aquellos que deseen desafiar a Antonio Fernández Carriedo puede dar un paso adelante!" the blood-splattered man shouted to the empty streets, only receiving silence as an answer. A smirk slowly crept across his face as he staggered along the abandoned shop lined roads in hopes of finding someone else's blood to rain upon himself.

"Cobardes," he spat. "Demasiado miedo a sí mismos muestran?" He stopped at an old, run-down bar. He kicked down the door, as people sometimes hid in places such as these. He peered inside, destroying decaying wooden tables with the weapon in his hand in search of more blood shed, hoping by the time he was finished killing the town he would be absolutely crimson.

"Hay alguien en casa?" he called in a sing-song voice, hearing faint breaths to his right. Destroying more tables, he made his way to the corner of a bar where a small child was well hidden. "No se preocupe. Yo no muerden. Yo masacre," he chuckled, successfully drawing long, loud wailing from the child in front of him. His face suddenly grew dark, becoming annoyed with the crying infant at his feet. With one swift swing, his battleaxe swung down on the neck of the child, immediately silencing all sobs. Content with the crimson now pooling around his boots, his mouth turned up in a smirk again. He ran a calloused finger through the blood slowly, bringing it up to his lips and purring when his tongue shot out to have a taste. The man stood up abruptly, kicking aside the unattached head of the infant before creeping through he back door and immediately hearing soft sniffles from another corner of the room. He walked to the corner, his formerly brown boots making thumping noises as he neared the second child, looking similar to the first. Brown locks, yet honey colored eyes and a stray curl jutting out to the side, unlike the previous, with shining emerald eyes simialar to the crazed man's before he went on his murderous adventure.

"Non uccidermi! Non uccidermi!" the child screamed in a foreign tongue, trying to back up into the wall even further.

"Demasiado tarde, muchacho," the man chuckled before bringing his axe down once again, the wailing infant meeting the same fate as the previous's as it's cries were cut short. The man smirked wider, letting out a disturbing cackle before falling on his backside, insane, maniacal laughter roaring out of his chest as his head fell back, exposing scars and wounds on his neck to the moon out of the window, bathing his crimson-stained formerly white shirt in moonlight.

He fell back onto the wooden floor completely, letting the battleaxe in his hand fall from his grip as his smirk was lost and replaced with a frown. He lay there, recalling thousands of humans that fell victim to his sharp weapon, dirtying his body in the blood that he craved so vigorously.

He would be next in line for Death himself to tow his body away, dragging him to the pits of Hell where he will burn for all of eternity. He knew he wouldn't go into Heaven at all, if there really was a Heaven. He knew his actions were not to be praised, but were to be punished. He would never be allowed into Heaven this way.

"Llévame ya!" he suddenly screamed, awaiting Hell to be presented to him. No signs were given. He lay there in a bloody mess, opting instead to sit up quickly and grab his battle axe, but his body hated him at the moment and wouldn't allow him to move. Only then did he realize.

Los grilletes le ataron a arder en las llamas.

* * *

><p><strong>Delicioso - Delicious<br>Aquellos que deseen desafiar a Antonio Fernández Carriedo puede dar un paso adelante! - Those who wish to challenge Antonio Fernandez Carriedo can step forward!  
>Cobardes - Cowards<br>Demasiado miedo a sí mismos muestran? - Too afraid to show themselves?  
>Hay alguien en casa? - Anybody home?<br>No se preocupe. Yo no muerden. Yo masacre. - Do not worry. I do not bite. I slaughter.  
>Non uccidermi! Non uccidermi! - Do not kill me! Do not kill me! (Italian)<br>Demasiado tarde, muchacho. - Too late, my boy.  
>Llévame ya! - Take me now!<br>Los grilletes le ataron a arder en las llamas. - The shackles bound him to burn in the flames.**


End file.
